Andy and the New Mayor
'Plot' Mayberry's new mayor doesn't like Andy or the way he does his job. 'Summary' Barney is on the phone trying to get a date with Juanita when Andy walks into the courthouse. Andy begins to tease Barney over his cologne. Andy wakes up Jess Morgan who is asleep in the cell. He had been taken in for moonshine. Opie comes into the courthouse carrying a fish he caught. Mayor Stoner calls and complains that Andy hasn't shown up for the morning meeting. When Andy arrives, the Mayor is still upset. Andy missed the meeting by an hour and six minutes. The Mayor complains to Andy about the fact he doesn't carry a gun. Mrs. Ambrose arrives at the courthouse. She is leaving her son Jeremy for Barney to babysit. As Barney hangs up another call with Juanita, Andy and Mayor Stoner come into the courthouse. The Mayor wants to look around and send a report to the governor. When he puts his hand into the desk drawer, he pulls out Opie's fish that was left behind. He then hears Jeremy crying from the cell. Mrs. Morgan walks into the courthouse to retrieve her husband Jess. The Mayor doesn't agree with the fact Andy lets Jess off 3 days before his sentence is complete. Andy allows him to leave regardless what Mayor Stoner says. Not wanting to get caught, Barney pretends to be Jess and lays in the cell bed. Mayor Stoner figures it out and demands to see Jess. When Jess was supposed to return, he didn't arrive. The Mayor was upset, but Andy insisted that something must have happened. They ride to the Morgan's home, where they find Jess up in a tree. They also soon discover that a bear is the reason for it. Andy makes the Mayor realize that if he had just let him run his own office, they wouldn't be in such a mess. 'Notes/Trivia' *This is Parley Baer's first appearance as Mayor Stoner. *Mayor Stoner makes his first appearance in this episode having taken over the mayor-ship from Mayor Pike, due to Dick Elliott's death. In most episodes, Mayor Stoner appeared to be in a supervisory position over Andy, often ordering Andy around. Since both Andy and Mayor Stoner were elected officials, it's unlikely that he would have had any real power over Andy, especially when you consider that Andy was the Sheriff of the entire County whereas Mayor Stoner's jurisdiction was limited to the city of Mayberry. *Barney makes a reference to the Katzenjammer Kids, one of the longest lasting comic strips around today having first began in 1897. *The bear is an Asian Black Bear, native to eastern Asia and identified by a V-shaped white mark on its chest. A chain can be seen around the bear after the bear enters the squad car. 'Quotes' Andy: Nuits de Paris - or - Paris Nights Barney: Well it's famous stuff. A lot of celebrities use that... radio announcers and everything. Andy: Capturing the fragrance of Riviera rose-petals and the passion of the Mediterranean moon in a rugged, he-man scent. Caution: user should wear gloves. Barney: bottle and checks label for that last part You're funny, aren't you, boy. You're really funny. Give you a hundred on the laugh meter! Listen, if the mayor WAS to come by, if I was you I'de get all the fish out of the drawers. 'Gallery' NewMayor1.jpg NewMayor2.jpg NewMayor3.jpg NewMayor4.jpg Newmayor63.jpg MrsMorgan.png JessMorgan.png Newmayor7.png MrsAmbrose.png newmayor10.png newmayor9.png newmayor8.png newmayor6.png|Barney pretends to be Jess Morgan. newmayor5.png newmayor4.png NewMayor.jpg NewMayor2.png NewMayor1.png Fish.jpg Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 3